1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon, and more particularly relates to a balloon having a string for holding the balloon and which is integrally attached to it. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing the balloon.
2. Prior Art
Balloons, whose body is composed of two sheets made of synthetic resin and melt-bonded together at the peripheral portion, are generally well known, in addition to balloons made of rubber. In such balloons, both the outside and inside surfaces of the balloon body are metalized by Aluminum so that the Helium gas in the balloons is not apt to leak, and thus people can enjoy the inflated condition of the balloons for a long time.
In such balloons where both surfaces are metalized by Aluminum they have a high electric conductivity and thus radio waves are easily reflected by the surfaces of the balloons. Therefore, if the balloon flies in the sky and is caught by an electric wire, problems may occur such that the electric wire is shorted by the balloon, or if the balloon floats near an airport, the radar would be influenced by the balloon and then a flight of airplanes could be hindered. Such a balloon floating in the sky really gives trouble to electric power supply companies or radar systems at airports. Therefore, it is required for balloon manufacturers to consider a counter-plan so as not to allow the balloons to fly off freely. There is a duty therefore imposed to provide a string and a weight to such balloons.
However, the string, hitherto, provided for the balloons does so only by an adhering tape as shown in FIG. 1, where one end of the string 21 is fixed to the surface of the balloon 20 by means of an adhering tape 22, after the balloon body 20 has been assembled. Therefore, the work for fixing the string 21 to the surface of the balloon body 20 after the balloon body 20 has been assembled causes trouble and takes much time to do. Further, since the string 21 is attached to one of the side surfaces of the balloon body 20, it is difficult to keep the posture of the balloon upright while the balloon is inflated and floated. Such an inclined posture is not good for balloons because the balloons have characters printed on the surface thereof or the shape of the balloon body per se has been shaped.
The present invention has for its purpose to provide balloons that have a string for tightly holding the balloon but also be able to easily keep its posture upright and a method for manufacturing balloons by which the string can be easily and strongly attached to the balloons keeping their posture upright.